1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical adapter, and particularly to an electrical adapter having a noise absorber for electrically interconnecting two electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical adapter is widely used in computer industry for interconnecting two electrical connectors or other electronic components of different types. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,957 and 6,439,916 each disclose a typical electrical adapter. Each adapter comprises a first connector which is adapted for mating with a complementary connector of a cable assembly connected with a monitor, and a second connector mounted in a host computer, thereby electrically connecting the monitor and the host computer. The adapter further comprises metallic shells on opposite ends thereof to prevent the connectors from Electro-Magnetic Interference. However, there is no noise absorber to filter the electromagnetic noise accompanying a transmitted signal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,559 and 5,334,955 each disclose a signal filter having a magnetic ferrite component attached to a cable for absorbing the electromagnetic noise. However, since there is a distance between the filter and a related connector connected with the cable, the electromagnetic noise generated on portions of conductors of the connector and the cable located between the filter and the connector can not be effectively absorbed, thereby adversely affecting the quality of signals transmitted into or from a related electrical device connected with the connector.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an improved electrical adapter to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage in the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical adapter having a noise absorber to improve the quality of the signal transmitted between related electrical devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical adapter having a noise absorber positioned at a critical location to absorb the electromagnetic noise effectively.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical adapter in accordance with the present invention comprises a first electrical connector, a second electrical connector, a connecting portion and a noise absorber. Each of the first and the second electrical connectors comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received therein. The connecting portion electrically connects the two electrical connectors and the noise absorber surrounds the connecting portion for absorbing the electromagnetic noise more effectively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.